Wings
by teddylonglong
Summary: Harry Potter casts a spell in his Transfiguration class with unexpected consequences. Set in Harry's first Hogwarts year, completely AU. Written for my nine-year-old son on his request... Main characters: Harry und Fluffy


**Wings  
by teddylonglong**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes_

_スキッピーへ_

_Written for my nine-year old son Skippy on his request  
_

* * *

Harry tried in vain to concentrate on Professor McGonagall's explanation about the spell that the first years were supposed to learn on this rainy Friday morning. '_Music_,' he thought, recalling what Hagrid had told them the previous evening. '_That creature didn't look as if it enjoyed something like music though_.' Absentmindedly, he pointed his wand at the stuffed pig on the desk in front of him to add wings to it. Unfortunately, the pig remained as wingless as it had been, and the professor cast Harry a disapproving look.

'_What did I do wrong?_' Harry wondered, eyeing the stuffed animal in confusion.

"Harry, try again. You must concentrate on what you're doing," Hermione admonished him, lecturing him how to properly cast the spell in a hushed voice.

Unbeknownst to the students and the teacher in the Transfiguration classroom, in an unused part of Hogwarts, a door shattered into pieces in a huge blast.

HP

It was only much later the same day that the consequences of Harry's carelessly cast spell became evident. At the same time as a very excited Hagrid stood in front of the gargoyle demanding entrance to the Headmaster's office in order to report that Fluffy was missing, the Gryffindor Quidditch team found a three-headed dog flying after the Snitch on the Quidditch pitch.

"Fluffy does NOT have wings," Hermione said firmly, listening to Harry and the twins in exasperation after they had returned to the common room.

"But he looked exactly like Fluffy, and how many dogs are there with three heads?" Harry insisted, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go and ask Hagrid," Ron suggested, and Hermione and Harry readily agreed to visit their giant friend.

Even if the rain had stopped by the early evening, it was fairly cold for the time of the year, and Harry decided to wear his warmer robes and his hat.

"We're only going to Hagrid," Ron said in surprise, glancing at his friend's attire.

"Leave Harry in peace," Hermione reprimanded the red-head, sighing. "Now let's go. We need to be back in an hour if we don't want to get in trouble with Professor McGonagall."

HP

The three friends hurried out onto the grounds, where they stopped dead in their tracks. Just a few metres ahead, Professors Snape and Quirrell were walking straight towards the Forbidden Forest. '_I wonder what they're doing together_,' Harry thought, recalling that he had seen the two wizards talk together the other night when he was on his way back from the library.

From far away, they could see that Hagrid was standing outside his hut.

"Look, he is together with Fluffy," Hermione spoke up, pointing to a black dot next to the half-giant.

The three-headed dog was jumping up and down in front of Hagrid, and to the friend's surprise, they heard Hagrid speak to the dog in a relatively soft voice.

"No Fluffy, why would he wan'te do that?" Although the dog remained quiet, Hagrid seemed to listen, before he spoke up again. "No Fluffy; he's a teacher here."

As if he disagreed, the dog vehemently shook each of his three heads, before he flapped his wings and took into the air, snatching Harry's hat from his head as he passed over the children. Only now did Hagrid realise that he had visitors.

"Hey Hermione, Harry, Ron, wha're doin' here at this time of the evening?" he asked kindly, before he added, more to himself than to his visitors, "I better go an' warn P'fesssor Quirrell."

"He is in the forest together with Snape," Ron threw in, grimacing.

"Hagrid, is Fluffy able to understand you? And why does he have wings? He is a dog, isn't he?" Hermione began to eagerly query their large friend as they slowly headed back towards the castle.

"Fluffy suddenly gained wings today and was somehow able to free himself from the small room, in which he was kept," Hagrid replied, patiently. "And since he is my familiar, we are of course able to communicate with each other."

"He only has wings since this morning?" Harry repeated, terrified, while his thoughts wandered back to the Transfiguration class. He unobtrusively glanced at Hermione, who cast him a knowing look but, to his great relief, kept quiet.

"Is there any chance of getting my hat back?" Harry asked quietly. "I don't..." He interrupted himself when just in front of the group, Professors Snape and Quirrell emerged from the forest.

"Granger, Potter, Weasley, detention tomorrow after dinner," the Potions Master sneered, casting the small group a menacing glare.

"But Professor..." Ron began to protest, however, quietened quickly, when all of a sudden, Fluffy descended to the ground, throwing Harry's hat, which one of his heads was still gripping with his teeth, onto Professor Quirrell's head.

To everyone's surprise, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor immediately began to cry out in obvious pain. He helplessly fell onto the ground like a stone, and the spectators observed in disbelief how the man's face crumpled and turned into ash, followed by the rest of his body.

"Weasley, go and fetch the Headmaster," Snape hissed, causing Ron to run away as fast as he could.

"Excuse me, sir," Hermione turned to the Potions Master, who shot her a glare that made her shut up instantly.

For Harry it seemed to take an infinite amount of time, before Ron returned with the Headmaster and his Deputy in tow. He had the impression as if Professor Dumbledore was not even very surprised at the events.

"Professor Dumbledore, why did Professor Quirrell die just at the touch of Harry's hat?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

The Headmaster slowly popped a lemon drop into his mouth, before he explained, patiently, "Harry's hat certainly possessed small particles of Harry's skin, and Professor Quirrell could not bear to touch them. When Harry was a baby, he was saved by the love of his mother, which makes him full of love, the only thing that Voldemort as well as his followers do not understand. Voldemort must have possessed Professor Quirrell when he was on a field trip in Albania last year, and the protection that your mother gave to you, Harry, cast him out.

As they were digesting this information, Fluffy shot into the air towards the forest. To the onlookers he appeared to be hunting something. Harry immediately assumed somebody had released the Snitch as Fluffy whizzed through the air constantly changing direction.

Suddenly, Hagrid said, "What's that? It looks like a ghost."

As the group looked into the direction, they noticed a ghost-like figure fleeing from Fluffy. It was unusual, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't know what it was until Professor Dumbledore interjected, "Beware children. That is the spirit of Voldemort, which left Professor Quirrell as soon as he died."

Fluffy's endeavours were not in vain, and he appeared to catch the wraith and swallowed it whole. He belched loudly, sat on the ground and howled at the moon in his bass, tenor and baritone heads.

**The End**


End file.
